Ancient Egyptian Boogaloo
by Jerex
Summary: the Hikari's start to recieve flash backs to their Yami's time, is this a good thing? Ryo and Malik fight thugs on the train, Yugi wants to become closer to the Pharaoh, and what will Kaiba do when he becomes involved?


**Ancient Egyptian Boogaloo**

Never Back Down

Two young teens got onto the tube together heading back into Domino city centre.

The first a blond haired boy wearing a lavender shirt with gold chains, gold bands covered his arms and neck, gold pointer ear-rings hung from his lobes, a golden rod with a ball shaped top was stuck through the waistband of an old pair of tight dark blue jeans adorned with a brown leather belt, held in place by a solid gold belt buckle. His tanned complexion was an indicator that he came from more exotic lands; his vivid purple eyes were slanted adding to that effect, his pointed nose, his mouth curled in a mischievous grin, lending him an appearance that could be described as handsome.

The second a white haired boy wearing a light green jacket over a blue and white striped T-shirt, an Egyptian style golden pendent hung of an old twine cord around his neck its gold pointers hung down from it's triangle centre which upon closer inspection bore an eye of Ra symbol, grey jogging bottoms hung loosely around his thin frame, his pale complexion providing a startling contrast to his companions vibrant tan, his eyes were a warm friendly brown colour, he wasn't a true albino.

The train took of, the sliding doors slamming shut sealing them in.

Malik and Ryo had been window shopping in the shopping district for new cards, games and in Maliks case jewelry. It had been a pleasant day out for the pair of them.

Malik and Ryo had found companionship in each other, having shared similar abusive Yamis. Their friendship was treasured by both of them although Malik always teased Ryo about his timidness and having a brash and outgoing friend seemed to be doing Ryo some good.

Ryo chose to stand in an alcove by a window peering out at the Domino streets as the train sped past, the city a blur to his eyes Ryo found himself mesmerized by the view, the inspiration, the speed, Malik not wanting to interrupt his reflective state sidles up the carriage towards the other occupants.

Ryo was thinking about what it meant to be the light to the King of thieves Dark, if he was the Tomb Robber incarnated did that mean he would share his fate? Or would he be pardoned for his innocence? In Ryo's experience it was more usual to be proven guilty by association. But surely the Hikari would never be punished the same way as the Yami? Yugi, and Malik, and what about Ishizu, Kaiba, Shadi and even Pegasus…would we all share the same judgment, the same end?

A phase Ryo loathed popped instantly to mind 'History repeats itself' if this is indeed the case then they were already doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past, unless Destiny had another fate in store for them, certainly over the last three thousand years the rise of the shadow realm had only just begun anew.

Ryo starts out of his reviver with a shock, something was wrong! He turned around looking for Malik only to find him been attacked by a bulky cue ball in biker leathers with a skinhead look, and spikes all over his jacket, Malik had to have been taken unawares as he stumbled back arms to busy blocking blows to grab for his Millennium Item which gleamed in the subway light giving it an angry glimmer at not been able to protect its master.

Ryo felt his Yami stir in his soul room until now Ryo had just assumed he was sleeping, bored by the lack of anything he considered to hold significantly entertaing values (Dueling, the occult, thievery, violence, bloodshed, and shadow games) he made however no move to take over Ryo's body and assist Malik and why should he? The cue ball wasn't threatening Ryo, and it was his health that was important to Bakura's continued survival not Maliks, besides he had his own Yami to protect him even if right now it seemed Marik was content to let his Hikari suffer the beating, apparently not caring if their body got injured in the process, but then the assassin thrived on pain.

Cue ball delivers a stunning kick to Maliks nee, sending him stumbling back as he receives two blows to the face that causes his nose to bleed. While Maliks down the cue ball pulls out a length of chain similar to the chain used by Yugi to hang the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, but slightly thicker he twists it around Maliks neck and begins to squeeze.

Bakura wasn't worried; Marik wasn't that mad he wouldn't let his Hikari die like that, if only since he'd die along with him but Ryo was horrified forced to watch his friend been choked to death and completely powerless to do anything to save him.

Suddenly his senses were assaulted by a vision and the scene changes Ryo now looking from a third person perspective watches as a young man wearing worn and dirty robes is slowly strangled by a length of rope held in the hands of a tall dark brown man wearing less worn but equally dirty at the moment robes. Even though the cue ball and this slave master looked nothing alike, not even in build, their faces were twisted in the same sadistic sneer as they choked the life out a fellow human being.

In the vision it wasn't Malik been choked it was his Yami Marik, Ryo was certain of it, suddenly a white haired man who bore a striking resemblance to a taller meaner Ryo only with a tanned complexion and a scar running down from his right eye, launched himself at the slave masters back pulling him of Marik, it was Ryo's own Yami Bakura back when he was the King of thieves in Egypt.

As quickly as it arrived the vision faded leaving Ryo staring at his friend Malik been choked by the burly cue ball, perhaps it was true history was doomed to repeat itself, but perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing after all, he thinks.

Just as the cue ball was strangling the last bit of fight from Malik the chain is knocked out of his hand as Ryo had launched himself at the thugs back, managing to free Malik. Bakura had been so focused on observing the fight that his foolish hikari's actions took him by surprise, he decided to wait before taking over, and it would serve his Hikari right if he received a black eye or a broken nose for his stupidity.

The good news was that the cue ball was now ignoring Malik who was recovering his breath; the bad news was that he was now attacking Ryo instead.

Ryo actually managed to dodge the first two blows and makes a half-hearted attempt to fight back, punching the cue ball with as much force as he can muster "ouch!" he exclaims dancing back shaking his hand "oh shit!" exclaims Ryo not realizing that he used a swearword as he concentrates on the pain in his right hand, ironically he managed to avoid a third punch from the cue ball during this. Backing away Ryo closes his eyes anticipating imminent pain any second.

Cue ball grins a crooked smile and draws back his fist but before he can throw a punch into Ryo a hand grips his shoulder in an unbreakable embrace, a pissed of Marik his ace contorted with rage, his hair flared majestically, cue ball never stood a chance, Marik punched him in the face sending him smashing back into the side of the train.

Marik steps back to survey his work, surprisingly the cue ball was still standing and staggered foreword only to be met by a flash of light from the Millennium Ring and then a second blow to the head courtesy of a pissed of Bakura whose hair spiked up lending the usual angelic body a demonic edge, his eyes were blood red daggers into a soul of pure darkness. The cue ball falls back and collapses this time knocked out.

Marik glances across at Bakura who scowls back causing Marik to smirk "good fight" he comments.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Bakura growls back making it clear that he wasn't "cos were about to have another" he gestures at the cue balls companions who were striding towards them clearly not very pleased with their leaders defeat, they had ugly expressions which matched their ugly faces.

'Tag team?" Bakura offers Marik who scoffs "as if I'd need your help" he sneers "then again why not could be fun" he laughs.

"I'm gonna kill Yadonushi" Bakura vows darkly as he and Marik enter the fray and lay into the remaining cue balls.

0o0o0

It had been a pleasant evening at the Kame shop Yugi had spent his time working for his Grandpa and then hanging out with Joey, Tristan and Tea at the burger bar but was now in a hurry to go out again, he wasn't sure what to take with him, his dueling deck definitely just in case.

He studied his reflection in the mirror, he was wearing a pair of navy blue trousers, held in place by several belts, a matt black shirt covered his chest, a navy black jacket clung to his short frame, leather belts were strapped to his arms, and a choker was fashioned around his neck, his hair was predominantly black with scarlet edges and a blonde fringe arranged in a star shape, an elaborate golden pyramid shaped Egyptian pendent, which when looked at closely could be made out as an ancient puzzle of some kind hung on a chain around his neck.

Yes he was adequately dressed he thought. Grabbing his Duel Disk at the last second he ran down the stairs and out of the front door shouting goodbye to his Grandpa who was closing up for the day "see you later! I'm late for a very important meeting at Ryo's, I'll be back in time for supper" Grandpa Motou tries to wrap his head around the cheerful blur that had just passed him "Yugi…" he sighs.

Yugi ran through the empty streets it was a really important to Ryo, his father was going to be on TV as his archeological expedition had uncovered a previously unknown tomb in the valley of the kings. Finally reaching Ryo's apartment Yugi jogs up to the door and tries it frowning when he finds it locked, wondering where Ryo could be they only had ten minutes before the Egyptian Discoveries program was due on, and it wasn't been repeated, surely Ryo would never miss it for the world?

::Its Bakura the Spirit of the Millennium Ring:: Yami claims angrily ::If only I could find a way to banish that evil monster once and for all::

"Ryo would never forgive you if you do" Yugi states solemnly "I know I could never stand to be parted from you" he adds in a whisper.

"Yugi?" a familiar voice asks in delight. Yugi turns around to see Malik and Ryo walking towards him from the direction of the station, Malik had blood on his face, his nose was slightly crooked, and he was also limping favoring his right leg. Ryo appeared unharmed but was rubbing his right hand absently.

Yami takes over and regards them with a stern and yet concerned look "what happened to you?" he asks in disbelief. "got jumped on the tube" replies Malik. Ryo nodding his head in agreement "a thug attacked Malik, our Yami's took over and well beat him up something his friends didn't seem to like and they attacked our Yamis" he explains.

"And I suppose their now languishing in the shadow realm" Yami asks them.

"You suppose right" admits Malik not looking ashamed in the lightest, while Ryo blushes and looks down, suddenly Marik takes over Maliks body "haven't we done your work for you?" he sneers "after all you're always preaching about justice"

Yami glares at the disturbed Yami "justice isn't all about executions, assassin! I send only the evil aspects of those I defeat to the shadows" he states.

"Big deal" Bakura mutters taking over Ryo's body for a few seconds before returning to his soul room.

Yami sighs and cedes the battle this time, but never the war "I suppose they got what they deserved, most people wouldn't be able to call on the shadow realm when attacked" he allows Yugi control of the body, Marik smirks victoriously before Malik manages to thrust him back into his soul room.

"Um…" Ryo smiles shyly "we could stay out here guys but my fathers program starts in five minutes"

Yugi smiles brightly "yes lets go inside" Malik nods his agreement "yeah they'll be snacks inside" he smiles greedily knowing, Ryo always had some snacks on hand for emergencies.

Ryo unlocks the apartment door letting them all inside, and while Yugi and Malik raided Ryo's fridge for snacks the boy in question plugged in the telly switching on to switch to the ancient world channel. Settling down on the sofa in front of the telly they chatter among themselves for a few minutes until the documentary comes on.

The first twenty minutes of the program focused on how the tomb was discovered and then uncovered with the next twenty focusing on a hypothesis on whose tomb it may belong to with some theorized evidence to back it up, they then showed footage of the first seal been broken by Ryo's father.

Yami identified the curse on the seal as one that had been popular during the days of his reign but a curse he was pleased to inform them, that never seemed to work. It took Bakura back, back to the old days where Tomb robbing was a dangerous and detested occupation, instead of an admired and respectable profession.

Ryo and Yugi were practically glued to the telly as they explored the antechamber while Malik merely snorts "Ishizu would have a fit if she could see his" he thought "there defiling the grave of our ancestors'" and of course she would, but he didn't really give a damn, he grew up in an ancient tomb after all.

"Sorry Malik" Ryo blushes "but my father has to earn a living, and besides if it wasn't for archeology neither me nor Yugi would have obtained our Millennium Items" Malik can't really respond to that.

It was obvious someone had been there before the archeologists as the gold artifacts were strewn haphazardly around the chamber, with the best bits and pieces looted, however in the middle of the chamber seemingly untouched encased in a stone vault and covered in highroglyphics lay the sarcophagus.

The tree friends waited and watched as live on TV the sarcophagus was slowly, tantalizingly opened…only to discover the remains of rotting bandages wrapped around a stone tablet in place of a mummy.

A shiver ran down Ryo's frame as a feeling of déjà vu came over him, his other half's emotions were leaking through their link, feelings of recognition and remembrance.

The befuddled Archeologist (Ryo's Dad) picks up the tablet and unwraps it carefully revealing it to the world, and Ryo…burst out laughing! Laughing as hard as was humanly possible, clutching his sides he collapses in a fit of uncontrollable mirth.

Malik and Yugi look over at him in concern "It's Yami" Ryo splutters "he's…" he snorts and throws back his head laughing wildly.

Yugi raises an eyebrow and turns to Yami who had been standing in spirit form by his side.

"I think he means his own Yami" Malik clarifies "but what's with the tickle attack?" he continues "some new kind of torture? 'cos if it is me and Yugi don't want to hear about it"

"Something on the tablet" Ryo manages to splutter in-between fits of laughter.

"Like what?" Malik asks 'The world's greatest joke?' suggests Marik in spirit form beside him.

Yami stares thoughtfully at the screen depicting the tablet frowning as he skimmed over the rough hewn text and attempts to decipher it, for several seconds eh concentrates and then…he throws back his head and laughs, more sedately than Bakura, so Yugi wasn't as effected as Ryo, he merely chuckled to himself.

"What's the joke?" an annoyed Malik demands glaring at Ryo, Yugi and Yami.

Yami finally puts the tomb keeper out of his misery 'I'll paraphrase for a more modern translation' he clears his throat 'To the Tomb Builders, far too easy could you at least try and make the next one a little challenging? And if your trying to put me of tomb robbing by making it boring it's not gonna work, inventive thinking though. Signed Thief King Bakura the bane of the Pharaohs'

Malik cackles madly "you!" he points at Ryo or rather Bakura within him "robbed that tomb" Bakura takes over Ryo's body and smirks at Malik.

"Apparently" he admits unashamed "I kept thinking it all felt familiar, put it down to nostalgia at first, hee looks like those tomb builders never did get that message, pity really it took hours to carve it"

'What did you do with the mummy?' Marik demands to know.

Bakura shrugs "long time ago wasn't it?" he replies "I only remember it at all 'cos I left the tablet, that and it was ridiculously easy to rob"

Yami sighs 'you're the limit Bakura the absolute and utter limit' Bakura merely grunts in response and separates from Ryo in spirit form.

Ryo recovering from his fit sits up weakly and turns to look at Yugi "won't Ryo's father find it strange when he translates the tablet and finds his own name on it?" the short Duelist asks worriedly.

Ryo sat up at once he hadn't thought of that his father didn't know he had a homicidal ancient spirit renting space in his body or that the various monster world game pieces and dolls in his collection were in fact the rent. Then again if Ryo's father knew everything that went on in Domino city, millennium items and all he'd probably die of shock.

'I wouldn't worry' a smug looking Yami claims 'the Baka Thiefs hand carving is terrible and his grammar is even worse the chance of your father been able to decipher it correctly isn't very high' he shakes his head 'even I'm not sure in places that is unless Bakura actually meant to compare me to a cloud' he shrugs "''m fairly certain he meant to say 'camels rear end' but that would change the meaning of 'trying to put me of tomb robbing' and I'm not entirely sure doing what eh describes doing to a cheetah is morally sound…or safe for that matter'

Bakura mutters under his breath about "uppity Pharaoh's" and "mixed metaphors"

"What about the name Bakura?" Marik asks Yami who shrugs 'ah, there we are quite fortunate if it is ever translated it will be more likely miss-translated as an insult to Ra, Ba-Ku-Ra'

'Huh, you should have told me' Marik sneers 'I'd have loved to have assisted you in such an endeavor'

Bakura chuckles "I'm not sure but I think this was before we formed our partnership" he comments offhandedly.

"Shush" Ryo shushes the Yami's "I'm missing the broadcast"

And so they watched the rest of the program in relative silence as Ryo's father documented the findings, and speculated on the ancient thieves who had beat them there, much to the Yamis mutual amusement and Ryo's embarrassment.

'Whatever did happen to the mummy?' Marik asks Bakura not willing to give that up "maybe it got tossed in the Nile, to feed the crocodiles" Malik suggested.

Bakura looks irritated as he shakes his head "damned if I know" he snaps "I can clearly remember taking and hording the mask it was solid gold and in good nick for a nobleman, but as for the body…I removed it I know I removed it, no clue why maybe I was drunk which would explain why I don't remember what I did with it"

"Thanks for coming over Yugi, Pharaoh" he bows his head formally "it meant a lot to me"

"Anytime Ryo" Yugi smiles warmly at his friend before he leaves "see you at school tomorrow"

Malik groans "why do I need to go to school again?" he asks Ryo who shrugs "because Ishizu and Odion can't watch you 24/7 and they don't trust you and your Yami to be left unsupervised for long periods of time"

Malik considers his friends response "fair enough" he sighs before sloping of "see you on Monday"


End file.
